


Rockstar!Klaine 'Verse

by gleeficarchivepseud (andyetilienot)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Two parts have smut so the rating is for those, Vague Exhibitionism, fan encounter, oh god there's fic about us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetilienot/pseuds/gleeficarchivepseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of fics in a universe where Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Puck are the members of a band called Penny Dreadful. Klaine-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Gig Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Blaine have a little fun before a show. Originally posted [here](http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/43861312334).

“I think this is the best gig we’ve ever played,” Blaine gasped.

Kurt laughed breathlessly against Blaine’s neck. “We haven’t even gone onstage yet.” He kissed his way up to Blaine’s jaw and sucked lightly as he thrust up into him. A loud moan escaped from Blaine’s lips, and his head lolled back against the dressing room door to which Kurt had him pinned.

His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open in ecstasy. “Well, we’ve never — oh god, Kurt, you feel so good — we’ve never fucked right before a show before.” Their mouths crashed together in a hard kiss. Blaine slid his tongue over the ring in Kurt’s lower lip, and Kurt moaned and opened his mouth to let Blaine in.

Kurt slowed his thrusts until his cock was sliding against Blaine’s prostate at a torturous pace. Blaine whined into Kurt’s mouth and tried to rock down harder on his cock, but Kurt held him still against the door. With a wet smack, they broke their kiss. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed heavily, eyes half-shut as they gazed into the space between their bodies. Blaine’s cock was trapped there, hard and hot and leaking precome onto their sweaty stomachs. He still had his shirt on, unbuttoned, and his skull-and-crossbones bow tie hung loose around his neck. Kurt was completely naked save for his boots and his jeans and underwear pushed down around his ankles. Blaine swept his eyes hungrily over Kurt’s lean body and the tattoos that stood out in sharp contrast to his beautifully pale skin.

When he flicked his eyes back up to Kurt’s face, Blaine found that Kurt’s were already locked on his. They were close enough that Blaine could see every color in Kurt’s eyes, from the striking blues and greens and grays to the gold around his blown-out pupils, intensified by the eyeliner he always wore for concerts. He felt his stomach swoop at the sight; it was almost funny to him how even though Kurt was fucking him against the door at that very moment, it was looking into his eyes that proved to Blaine just how much Kurt truly wanted and loved him.

“I think you’re right,” Kurt breathed. “This is our best gig ever.” He kissed Blaine sweetly again, but Blaine pulled back with a groan soon after.

“Kurt, I love you, but if you don’t start moving again, I’m going to die of sexual frustration.”

“How can you die of sexual frustration  _during_  sex?”

Blaine groaned again and wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist. “Less talking, more fucking.”

“As you wish,” Kurt growled. He gradually increased the speed of his thrusts while Blaine moaned his encouragement. Soon, Blaine was letting out a stream of curses mixed with Kurt’s name, his head thrown back. Meanwhile, Kurt’s lips ghosted over Blaine’s ear, and he whispered, “God, Blaine, you’re just so incredible. I kind of want to forget the concert and just keep fucking you all night.”

Blaine dug his fingers into Kurt’s back, hoping to leave marks that only he would get to see. He started rocking his hips down to meet Kurt’s thrusts and urged him to fuck him harder.

Kurt complied, and Blaine felt himself rapidly getting closer to orgasm. He buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck with a faint whine and lost himself completely in the feel of Kurt pinning him to the door, of his hot breath against his neck, of his  _amazing_  cock…

“Fucking hell,” Kurt groaned suddenly, and he slowed his hips. Blaine whimpered desperately and pulled Kurt closer. Then he heard the footsteps and voices on the other side of the door.

“…like rabbits, for fuck’s sake!” Tina’s voice approached the door, a heavier set of footsteps trailing behind her. Someone pounded on the door, and Blaine moaned at the vibrations while Kurt swore again.

“Dudes, congrats on the sex, but you’ve gotta hurry up,” Puck said, his voice muffled slightly by the door. “We can’t do this gig without you, bromos!”

“Is he actually serious?” Kurt muttered through gritted teeth, and before Blaine had a chance to say anything, Kurt thrust roughly into him, and he let out a loud moan.

“Seriously, we’re on in less than fifteen minutes!” Tina yelled.

“Just give us a — oh my god, Kurt, right there! Oh  _fuck_ …” Kurt laughed quietly at Blaine’s enthusiasm and kissed his jawline gently as he continued to brush Blaine’s prostate.

“Fuck you, Blaine!” Tina shouted and seemed to storm off. Puck followed her, and Blaine thought he heard him say “I think Kurt’s already got that covered!”

Soon, though, all thoughts of Puck and Tina and the rest of the world vanished from Blaine’s mind when Kurt captured his lips in yet another fiery kiss.

“God, I’m so close,” Kurt muttered against Blaine’s mouth. Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt again, rocking himself down harder onto Kurt’s cock.

Blaine was on the edge of his orgasm when he felt Kurt tense and come inside him, gasping out Blaine’s name and throwing his head back. He pulled out of Blaine, who groaned once his ass was empty and leaned unsteadily against the door. Kurt quickly dropped the used condom in a nearby trashcan, then knelt in front of Blaine.

Before Blaine could fully stabilize himself, Kurt gripped his hips and pressed him back against the door. Blaine had to fight the urge to tangle his fingers in Kurt’s still-mostly-tidy hair as he felt Kurt suck the head of his cock into his warm mouth. Instead, he placed his hands over Kurt’s, earning an appreciative hum around his cock. Kurt was looking up at Blaine, and Blaine smiled fondly at the sight.

When Kurt took more of Blaine’s cock into his mouth, his eyes fluttered shut and he hummed again. He moved one of his hands to the base and Blaine threw his head back with a whine and bit his lip, trying to hold back a little longer. Kurt pulled back to the tip and then sank down again, and it was too much for Blaine. He had been so close for so long, and he came into Kurt’s mouth with an incoherent cry of pleasure.

Blaine’s legs gave out and he sank to the floor, eyes shut and gasping for air. He opened his eyes to see Kurt lick his lips and meet Blaine’s gaze.

They leaned in together and kissed sweetly, hands clasped between them. Kurt slowly brought a hand up to Blaine’s jaw, and it would have been so easy to just stay like that and forget the concert…

Suddenly, Blaine pulled back, giggling. “What’s so funny?” Kurt groaned.

“Well, we’re in Denver, and it’s the Mile High City, so does this mean we get to say we’re members of the Mile High Club?”

“Oh my god.” Kurt buried his face in his hands. “Why am I in love with you?”

“Because you like post-coital conversations about elevation?”

“That must be it,” Kurt said airily. He stood, pulling his jeans up as he did so, then held out a hand to Blaine. “As much as I’d like to stay here, I think Tina might actually murder us if we take any longer.”

Blaine accepted his hand with a laugh, and Kurt helped him to his feet. He stood a little too fast and stumbled into Kurt. They clutched each other’s arms to stay upright, and Kurt giggled and quickly kissed Blaine on the side of his mouth before releasing him.

They picked their clothes off the floor and hurriedly pulled them back on. Blaine was thankful for his cardigan, even if it would make him extremely hot onstage, because it covered the wrinkles on the back of his shirt. He and Kurt hadn’t gone public with their relationship yet, and they wanted to do so on their own terms, not because it was obvious that they’d had sex backstage and they were forced to respond to the rumors.

When Blaine finished tying his bow tie, Kurt was standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair and sipping from a water bottle. Blaine joined him and smoothed out some of his curls (Kurt had insisted that he break his gel habit in the early days of the band). They smiled at each other in the mirror, then shared a quick kiss. As he pulled back, Blaine reached out and straightened the lapel of Kurt’s black leather vest, carefully avoiding the spikes on the shoulders. Kurt smiled, then took Blaine’s hand and led him to the door.

“Come on, Blaine, let’s go play our best gig ever.”


	2. MEETING KLAINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fangirl’s encounter with rockstar!Klaine, from her point of view as posted on her tumblr. Originally posted [here](http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/44111309707).

OH MY GOD THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED OH MY GOD I’M NOT OKAY I’M SO DONE ASFDHAFHLKAHSDF THIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE BVABOHSOFHGAQFH

Under a cut because wow this got long.

* * *

 

So, um, yeah. I live in New York and my parents own a restaurant (I’m not going to say the name, but you can ask me off-anon if you really want to know idk you might?). Sometimes I do deliveries for them. I was doing my last delivery of the night earlier, listening to Penny Dreadful on the way there, of course. I mean seriously, this is me, I always listen to them. I ended up outside a pretty nice apartment building, but it wasn’t like suspiciously nice or anything, so I didn’t really think about it. Anyway, I waited outside for the customer to come out, and then he did.

And I almost fainted.

IT WAS BLAINE ANDERSON. BLAINE FUCKING ANDERSON ORDERED FOOD FROM MY PARENTS’ RESTAURANT AND I DELIVERED IT TO HIM.

He was wearing some sweatpants and like a white henley, and his hair was super curly and messy and he definitely hadn’t shaved and it was kind of the most absurdly sexy I’ve ever seen him, which is PRETTY HARD TO DO.

I think he could see that I was practically catatonic because he was just like “uh, excuse me? Are you from [my parents restaurant]?” And I couldn’t talk so I just kind of held up the bag and smiled and nodded. And he reached for it but then I heard someone yelling something behind him, and I was just thinking “no, it can’t be, can it?”

And of course it was KURT HUMMEL HIMSELF and he was like “Seriously, B, you forgot your wallet” (HE CALLS HIM B I JUST CAN’T) and Blaine took it and he looked kind of embarrassed but he just thanked Kurt and smiled. Then there was this ~look between them, and I’m going to have to take a moment to pause the story and explain it.

You know how we always talk about when they’re giving each other hearteyes and when they’re having eyesex? Well, this look was basically hearteyesex. Like, they didn’t just look like they were giving each other flowers in their minds, and they also didn’t look like they were fucking each other’s brains out in their minds either. They basically looked like they were having sweet, passionate, lovemaking-type sex in their minds. 

That was when I really noticed that Kurt was also wearing sweatpants (I know, I’m shocked, too) and a Penny Dreadful hoodie that was zipped up but it really looked like he wasn’t wearing a shirt under it and his hair was also really messy (and yes, he was also absurdly sexy) and I kind of put it all together and was like oh, they definitely had sex earlier. Obviously I know they’re together, but seeing them like that made me realize exactly what that means, if that makes any sense. Like, they actually are a happy couple and so in love and we’re not just imagining it, and they probably do cute things for each other all the time and walk around holding hands and have amazing sex, and it’s all real and I’m so much happier for them now than I was before, and considering just how happy I was for them before…

Anyway, by that point they’d figured out that I was a fan and Kurt said something like “So I take it you know who we are?” and I nodded and introduced myself and told them that their music changed my life (they were so flattered by that, it was adorable) and I can’t remember exactly what else I said, it was kind of a blur.

Then I remembered that I was supposed to be giving them their dinner (and I’m so glad people can’t read minds, because I definitely thought about how this might have been the dinner break in a marathon sex session and then felt so creepy about it), so I did, and they gave me a huge tip and signed a napkin for me after they looked around to see if there was anything else they could use (those dorks omg).

Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, Blaine asked if I was going to their next concert in NYC and I said I was, so he told me that they would try to get me a backstage pass so that I could “get proper autographs” and pictures with them in “real clothes” on the condition that the pictures I took with them (yes, I did take pictures with them) would not be posted on the internet and that I wouldn’t give out their address. Of course I agreed and I nearly fainted again and they left and their hands were brushing together and they gave each other that hearteyesex look again and it was just the cutest. Then when they were gone, I flailed a little.

So in conclusion I met Kurt and Blaine and they were really nice and awesome and SO HOT and now I’m afraid I’ll wake up and realize it was all a dream.

Now if you’ll excuse me, I haven’t thrown myself on my bed and done kickyfeet yet, so I have to do that now.


	3. "Weeping"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the tour bus, Tina reads some fanfic out loud to the rest of the band. Originally posted [here](http://andyetilienot.tumblr.com/post/46913817835).

_Kurt and Blaine couldn’t even remember how they had gotten from the concert hall to their hotel room, but they didn’t really care. They were too busy tearing off each others’ clothes and casting them aside between fiery kisses to think about anything else. Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed, and collapsed on top of the shorter man, their trapped erections pressing against each other and drawing loud moans from their mouths._

_Blaine rocked up against his boyfriend with a desperate whine, and locked onto Kurt’s beautiful glasz eyes, blown out in arousal. “Kurt,” he moaned, “fuck me, please! I need you inside me!”_

_Kurt kissed Blaine hungrily and their tongues tangled together. Blaine gripped Kurt’s pink-streaked hair with one hand while the other slid between then and tugged at Kurt’s jeans. Kurt pulled back and watched as Blaine unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before pulling them down and off of his long legs._

_Blaine moaned at the sight of Kurt’s erection tenting his black briefs, and pressed his palm against it. Kurt groaned and kissed Blaine again before tugging at his own jeans. “Come on, baby, I need to get these off of you,” he murmured darkly. Blaine’s back arched as Kurt took his pants off, leaving them almost naked and pressing their cocks together through their underwear while making out passionately. Blaine pressed his tongue against Kurt’s lip ring and drew a moan from the pale-skinned man, before slipping his fingers into his underwear and wrapping his hand around Kurt’s aching erection._

_Kurt gasped and moaned and tugged at Blaine’s underwear, and soon both men were naked and sitting back for a moment to drink in the sight of each others’ bodies. It was certainly not the first time they had had sex, but every time, they couldn’t help but admire how beautiful the other was._

_Finally, Kurt moved forward and kissed Blaine as he pushed him to his back. He leaned over the side of the bed to his open suitcase and grabbed the bottle of lube, then caught Blaine’s lips again. He sucked and bit his way down Blaine’s body. When he reached Blaine’s dick, his fingers circled around the thick shaft and he sucked its head briefly into his mouth, causing Blaine to whimper and beg again for Kurt to fuck him._

_Kurt slathered his fingers in lube and ran them gently over Blaine’s puckered hole. He slowly pushed one inside, and moaned. “Fuck, Blaine, you’re so tight…”_

_The dark-haired man could do nothing but whimper desperately, so Kurt pushed another finger inside of him and scissored them slowly, brushing Blaine’s prostate and making him cry out in pleasure. He palmed at his own neglected cock as he did so, groaning quietly._

_When he finally fit a third finger into Blaine’s hole, Blaine started to whine and beg again. “Please, Kurt, get in me now! Fuck me hard!”_

_Kurt pulled his fingers out, then slicked his cock up with lube. He gripped his weeping erection and—_

“Okay, Tina! That’s enough!” Kurt shouted. “I’m sorry, but I draw the line at ‘weeping erections’!”

Tina cackled. “So, Kurt, what do you think of our little trip into the world of Penny Dreadful fanfiction?” She eyed him intently over her laptop.

“I think it’s weird to read shitty porn about myself,” Kurt said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the seat.

“I think it’s fucking awesome,” Puck said. “It’s like they think we’re some kind of sex gods or something.”

“Puck, we haven’t even read any about you,” Blaine said. He leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt’s arm wrapped around his waist, and Blaine smiled at the touch. “Personally, I’m a little creeped out, but I guess it’s harmless enough… I mean, as long as they realize that’s not what we’re really like necessarily.”

“Or that it’s not what good writing looks like,” Kurt muttered, turning to look out the tour bus’s window. Blaine rolled his eyes and playfully swatted Kurt’s arm, but he was smiling the whole time. Puck grinned fondly at them, then closed his eyes and started pretending to drum in the air.

Meanwhile, Tina was scrolling through a new page. “Ooh!” She clicked on something and shifted excitedly in her seat. “‘What if Kurt and Blaine had met in high school?’” she read. “‘Blaine is a nerd, Kurt is the school’s badboy, and one day, they’re assigned to work on a project together…’”

Blaine stifled a laugh with his hand while Kurt frowned slightly. Puck had opened his eyes, but continued his air drumming. Tina cleared her throat and continued to read.

“When the bell signalling the end of the school day rang, Blaine raced to the classroom door and walked quickly to his locker. He couldn’t believe that, out of everyone else in his chemistry class, he had somehow ended up with Kurt Hummel as his partner for this assignment. Even though Kurt was easily the smartest person in the class apart from Blaine, he was also a well-known delinquent who spent his lunch breaks (and sometimes periods when he had a class) smoking outside under the bleachers.”

“Hey! I don’t smoke! I’ve never smoked! Do they know me at all?”

“Kurt, shut up and let me keep reading!

“Perhaps worst of all, Kurt was also one of the only openly gay boys at the school apart from Blaine. As a result, a rumor that they were fuck buddies had started the previous year and, even though it was completely untrue and Blaine had said so many times, it still hadn’t gone away. Blaine knew that the project forcing them to spend time together outside of school would only add fuel to the rumor.

“‘Forgot the combination, Anderson?’ A sardonic voice behind Blaine startled him out of his thoughts. ‘I know how to crack these locks, if you need it.’

Blaine took a deep breath before turning to look at none other than Kurt Hummel himself. The first thing he noticed—even before the piercings and the pink-streaked hair and the torn jeans, which were usually the first thing  _anyone_  noticed about Kurt—was that Kurt’s eyes were a particularly beautiful shade of greenish blue, and his breath caught in his throat as he looked into them. ‘N-no, it’s just a little sticky sometimes,’ he lied. Kurt raised his pierced eyebrow but said nothing. ‘Why did you follow me, anyway?’

“‘I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house to plan for this project,’ Kurt said. His intense eyes were still locked on Blaine’s, and it was hard for Blaine to concentrate on anything else. ‘Well?’ Kurt prompted when Blaine hadn’t responded after a few seconds.

“‘Today?’ Blaine said, slightly nervous but also slightly excited for some reason.

“‘Yeah, unless you have something else to do.’

“‘No. Today’s good,’ Blaine said, then realized that he had just agreed to go to Kurt Hummel’s house.  _It’s just for a project_ , he told himself.

“‘Great. Just get your stuff and you can follow me home.’

“Blaine finally broke eye contact with Kurt and turned to his locker once more. This time, he managed to open the lock, and he loaded the books he would need for the night into his backpack.

“When he turned around, he noticed that Kurt was still standing there, and he was sure he saw his eyes flick up as though he had been looking at his—

“ _Oh god_ , Blaine thought.  _Kurt Hummel was looking at my ass_.

“With nothing but a haughty glance, Kurt turned and started walking to the door. Blaine followed, and even though he knew that it was a terrible train of thought, he couldn’t help but notice that Kurt’s tight jeans looked incredible on his ass and his long legs…

“To be continued? What the fuck?!” Tina said when she finished reading. “There wasn’t even a sex scene yet!”

Kurt buried his face in his hands and Puck bit his knuckle to keep from laughing. Blaine looked around at his bandmates. “Tina, you seem really interested in the idea of Kurt and me having sex…”

“Well, that’s what the point of fanfic is most of the time, isn’t it?”

“Not necessarily?” Blaine said. “I thought that one was actually fairly good.”

“Blatant mischaracterization of me aside,” Kurt interjected.

“I mean, there was potential for character growth and for the sex to be more meaningful than just sex for the sake of it when it does happen.” The uncertainty in Blaine’s voice was gone now, and Kurt, despite his irritation, nodded his agreement.

“Dude, this isn’t fucking English class,” Puck said, although he seemed impressed.

“Anyway,” Tina said loudly. “I have found one that seems to be sexy enough.

“Oh dear god,” Kurt mumbled.

“So this one says, ‘It’s hard for Kurt to be so in-control all the time. Sometimes, he just needs nothing more than to submit completely to Blaine.’ And then it says, ‘Sorry I suck at summaries.’”

Before Tina had even finished reading, Kurt and Blaine broke into uncontrollable laughter. They clutched at each other to keep from falling over.

“What’s so funny?” Tina asked after a moment.

“Oh my god, it’s just that,” Blaine choked out before he started laughing again. He took a few deep breaths before he went on. “It’s just that, uh, well, I’m actually the more submissive one when, you know…”

“Fuck yeah!” Puck shouted, punching the air. He held out a hand toward Tina. “Pay up, Cohen-Chang!”

Tina rolled her eyes and bent over to pick up her purse from the floor. Kurt and Blaine watched in confusion as she pulled a twenty dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to Puck.

“You made bets about our sex life?” Kurt demanded in indignation.

“I can’t believe you thought I’m more dominant, Tina!” Blaine said, looking almost hurt.

Tina had already turned back to her computer and was pointedly ignoring the three men. “Oh, here’s a good one!” she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Kurt and Blaine have a threesome with Puck!”

“NO!” Puck shouted. “No way in hell will I let you read that!” He stood up and walked to a different part of the bus. “This was fun and all, I guess, but I think it’s time to stop reading these.”

“I haven’t even gotten to the mpreg ones yet!” Tina yelled after him.

“What’s mpreg?” Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head slightly. Kurt nodded, just as perplexed.

“Oh, boys,” Tina said with a sly smile. She set her laptop aside and leaned forward conspiratorially. “Let me tell you all about it…”


End file.
